White Roses
by RaverAngel
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. So who loves Ginny Weasley?


White Roses  
  
Author's Note: This was my first ever attempt at a fan fiction story. I wrote this a fair two years ago.  
  
The silver light burned upon the room. Birds whispered cheerily outside the six windows. 'Come on! Get up Ginny! It's Valentine's Day!'  
  
'Gah...!' Ginny threw her pillow over her head.  
  
'Your lose, you got owls!'  
  
'Wha...? Huh? Really? Ginny pushed off her duvet and watched the retreating back of her friend Cassie. The puffing Errol lay on her floor. 'Hmmm...choclates, thanks Mum.'  
  
Padding across the floor of her dorm she gasped, 'Beautiful.' A black eagle owl sat hooting gently on the back of her chair. Its silky black feathers were perfect, not one was out of place. The owl flew towards Ginny and perched itself onto her shoulder. She quickly untied the satin, red ribbon that was tied to its leg. The owl flew off, out the window and diappeared into the blinding sun. Ginny held the ribbon to the light and as she looked it materialized into a piece of parchment matching her flaming hair. In gold ink the following message glowed brightly:  
  
Ginny, The broken heart that cannot mend, just needs the care of a loving friend. Too true, divine, I'll bide my time 'till you know me for what I can be. You'll never know, unless you show. Meet me midnight tonight, in the moon's pale light, the tower of stars, the only one where we can watch Mars, in its peaceful arena of the starlit skies. Your Secret Friend  
  
'Ack...,' Ginny laughed. 'Cassie! Cassie! Oh, look! I have a 'secret friend'! Look! Read this!' Cassie ambled into the room pushing her long blonde hair away from her eyes. She smiled a sweet, motherly smile, 'Oh, dear, that is adorable. Are you sure it is not meant for me? I mean, who would send you a card when they have...?' Cassie took her manicured hand and gestured it up and down her perfect, curvy figure. Winking, Cassie backed out of the room and closed the door. 'Hmph,' Ginny knew she was kidding, but still, she also knew it was true. 'Why me?' Ginny stared at her reflection. If she had been anyone else she would have seen a gorgeous fourteen year old girl completely grown into her slender figure. She had curves in the right places and her sleek, red hair looked stunning next to her bright green eyes and tan skin. No, she was Ginny. She saw a too tall girl with awful hair and an awkward figure.  
  
She picked up her wand and muttered a hair curling spell. As she glanced at her cracked and boyish watch she realized breakfast started in five miutes, and a Valentine's Day breakfast was not one to miss. Quickly waving her wand Ginny's pajamas were replaced with red, silk robes (that coincidentally matched the ribbon) and her hair was done up in red, lace ribbons. She replaced her wand and bolted out of the dorm.  
  
~**~  
  
'Ow! Oh, damn! Look at her! Woo! Come on baby! Mmmm...!' Everday for the past few weeks Ginny had endured cat calls from Slytherin, today,...well, it was different. Ginny was in a good mood. She turned abruptly and the boys silenced, she saw Draco Malfoy smirk. 'Damn,' she thought, 'he's hot, but he's so...mean!' She retraced her steps a little and pushed back her shoulders, 'Ya,' she taunted, 'keep looking,' she sent smoke over their table with her wand, 'because that as close a you're going to get!' She heard a bunch of coughing and a lot of laughing from Gryffindor. Ginny skirted back to her table as a Slytherin cleared the smoke. 'Ginny, you look radiant,' Dean Thomas bowed. 'I would compare a rose to you, but that would insult your beauty,' a sweet Irish accent belonging to Seamus Finnigan iterrupted Dean. Both teenage boys argued over who got to sit by her, until Ron pointed out that there was a chair on either side.  
  
'Oh Ginny! Look! I think it coming towards you!' Hermione's happy screams and waving finger was pointed at the group of owls swarming in. The same black, eagle owl landed on Ginny's shoulder. 'Ginny, a present, open it,' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and looked like and overexcited child. Lavender Brown smiled slyly, 'Ron only got me flowers.'  
  
'Oh, Lavender, hush, let's see it. Open it Gin!' Ginny smiled broadly and took the tiny package from the owl's leg. It flew off not even ruffling it's black feathers. Ginny's nimble fingers, from playing chaser, untied the red ribbon without difficulty. She peeled off the the tissue paper and a small black satin box lay in her hand. 'Go on Gin,' Hermione looked anguished at having to wait any longer, and Harry's hand looked white (from loss of blood circulation, a result of Hermione's strong grip). Ginny opened the black box...'Oh, dear Lord! My goodness! Ahhh........!' Squeals from every girl could be heard up and down the Gryffindor table. People from other houses kept jumping out of their seats to see what was going on. Dumbledore cleared his throat, but to no avail. So much noise was being made as every Gryffindor girl surrounded Ginny. '100,000 galleons, that's my guess! No,...more! Are, are those real? What are they? What is the band made of? You are so lucky! I wish...' CRACK! A burst of purple sparks shot into the air. The noise they made was deafening. 'Laidies! Sit! I do not enjoy being ignored. Now what is going on?'  
  
'Oh Professor,' Hermione squeaked, 'Ginny got a lovely present!'  
  
'Hmm...it must be quite splendid to cause such a rckus, eh, Miss Granger?' Dumbledore smiled at Ginny who shrank in her chair. 'I would ask to see it, but as it is yours you may choose not to. Now that that delay is over, let me start by telling you a little of the history behind Valentine's Day...'  
  
Ginny examined her present and noticed a peice of parchment tucked into the box.  
  
Ginny, I hope my gift is not too extravagant. I thought you might enjoy it. The band is all diamond. The stones are emeralds and the face is also diamond. The inside is pure gold. Do not worry about money, for it is of little consequence. Well, I thought you might like it. If not I'll take it back tonight when we meet. Your Secret Friend  
  
'Is this the same secret friend that Cassie was telling me about?'  
  
'Oh, hello Morgan. Yes it is.'  
  
'Lovely watch Gin. Who is it from? Any idea?' Morgans light blue eyes sparkled behind her glasses.  
  
'Well, Seamus and Dean fancy me,' Ginny smiled, 'it could be one of them...'  
  
'Do they have that kind of money?'  
  
'Seamus does. His mother inherited hundreds of thousands of galleons, and his father is Cornelius Fudge's right-hand man.'  
  
'Ah, I see. He is rather cute...but, isn't he quite shy.' Morgan remembered her failed advances to the bashful Irish cutie.  
  
'Yes, unless he's around Dean.' Both girls laughed despite themselves.  
  
'Let's eat Gin. I wouldn't want all the house elves hard work to be for nothing!' Hermione gave them both a cold stare before returning to her cake. 'Feisty, isn't she Morgan?'  
  
~**~  
  
The three girls walked happily down the hall. Ginny in the middle of her best friends, Cassie and Morgan. They swung their linked arms singing the latest song by the 'Were Witches.' Cassie's blonde hair swinging gracefully down her back was definately the most 'mature' looking one, despite the fact that she flaunted her figure by dressing in skimpy clothes. Ginny had a fiesty look about her and was by far the sexiest. She dressed the part, but quite conservatively. Morgan had a petite, classic beauty. Her black hair was cut shoulder length and curly. Her crystal blue eyes were extraordinary behing her small glasses. She was very quiet and shy. These girls were the prettiest in their year, and possibly in all the younger years and fifth. 'Gryffin love,' Morgan laughed. Giggling, the girls entered the red and pink decorated Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Ginny pulled her arms free and started to walk up the stairs. Cassie and Morgan were following behind her giggling about something. Ginny half turned and smiled at her friends before reaching for the dormitory handle. She pushed open the door and stepped into the room. It's stone walls and floor allowed a lot of room for accessorizing, as all the girls proved. Cassies area was plastered with moving photographs of anything that could be captured with a camera. Morgan's share had books, hundreds of books. Each book had a scarf tied around it in corresponding colors. Ginny's had paintings, drawings, sketches, and portraits in every space possible. Her artistic ability was know only to her roommates and her family. She had a tendency to lock herself up for hours, just drawing.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked to her bed. She pulled back her scarlet curtains and gasped. "Ginny!" Morgan cried. "Oh my word!" Cassie ran forward and grasped Ginny's arm. Twenty owls flew out of an open window, all in a perfect line. Ginny's bed was covered in a single layer of white roses. Each rose glistened in the sunlight and caused several gasps from each girl. A soft singing reached their ears and a little white dove landed in Ginny's outstreched hand. It dropped its load and sailed gracefully out of the window. Ginny stood holding a single red rose and a peice of parchment. Cassie and Morgan stared in awe at Ginny and then her bed. "Huh? I never got presents the likes of this from a guy before. How can you-possibly-not- know who he is? It isn't fair! Many guys like me, but not the rich one! Hrmph!" Cassie glared at Ginny, but her eyes shone brightly. "Cassandrae Amaria DeLancre! Be happy for Ginny! You always get attention from guys! You always..." Ginny wasn't paying attention now, she was too absorbed in reading her letter.  
  
Ginny, I hope everything I am doing does not alarm you. In the whole of the year there are only a few days which advances like this are allowed. I hope you understand my meaning with the roses. In a world of white roses only one stands out, the red rose. You. I do hope to see you tonight. It would be horrible for me to not be able to talk to you on Valentine's Day. Your Secret Friend  
  
"Morgan, stop harassing Casandrae."  
  
"Call me Cassie would you?"  
  
Ginny handed her letter to Morgan and Cassie read it over her shoulder. "Oh Ginny," Morgan smiled dreamily, "how romantic."  
  
"Before you two start swooning...we have classes in ten minutes, then nine hours until Ginny's date. Come along children!" Cassie flipped her hair and grabbed her bag. The others followed in suit.  
  
~**~  
  
In each class a dove flew in annd delivered a red rose to Ginny. In each class everyone turned to look at her. The boys whispered and the girls smiled and giggled. Ginny blushed furiously each time, and ended up with about a total of six roses.  
  
~**~  
  
"Oh, Morgan, I can't wait!"  
  
"Hold still Ginny, unless you want no hair," Cassie's annoyed voice played well with her concentrated eyes. She swished her wand and Ginny's hair curled perfectly at the ends and two ringlets separated at the front. "Perfect Cass," Morgan swished her wand and Ginny's robes transfigured into a red satin dress trimmed in lace across her bodice and edges. "You look lovely Ginny, but I wish you'd let me put makeup on you."  
  
"Oh no Cass, Ginny has a natural beauty," Morgan grabbed Ginny's red high heeled Stilettos. Ginny smiled and relaxed in front of her mirror. She was content with how she looked and patted down a stray hair. She looked radiant, her best 'au natural.' Her only flaw, she tended to wring her hands, all the time. "Stop it Ginny. No one finds broken hands attractive," Cassie examined her perfect tan hands and manicured nails. "Gin? What did you get him?" Morgan looked inquiringly at Ginny. "Yes," Cassie looked up, "what do you get a boy who has everything?"  
  
"Well," Ginny smiled, "he doesn't have me."  
  
~**~  
  
"Good luck sweetheart!" Cassie sqeezed Ginny tightly and smirked. "Oh, do have fun, love!" Morgan smiled widely, "If you get in trouble, remember 'Alvara Contactus.' It'll alert me immed..."  
  
"Yes, I know Morgan! I have to go. I only have fifteen minutes! Bye!" Ginny waved and walked out the portrait hole. It was foolish to roam the corridors at night, so Ginny had a plan. She walked silently to the front double doors and slid them open. She walked to a bush against the wall of the castle. She extracted her broom and slid a leg over it. Walking, it usually took fourty minutes to reach the Astronomy Tower. Ginny pushed off the ground and soared to the sky. She immediately saw the tower and aimed her broom. Her feet grazed the stone of the window and she landed softly onto the stone floor.  
  
It was dark, her 'friend' was obviously not there, yet. She pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words. Lit torches sprung up in brackets along the wall. "A good spell," she thought. The torches showed soft light that couldn't be seen after four feet, and it gave of quite a bit of heat.  
  
Ginny only waited a moment before the door opened. A black, hooded figure emerged from the doorway. Tall, and skinny, the figure didn't even alarm Ginny. Finally, the moment she had been waiting for. It had to be Seamus. The figure pulled his hood back and Ginny stared. A strangled "Ahh...," escaped from her lips. Draco Malfoy stood before her in all his radiance. He was very handsome. He dropped his black cloak and he stood before Ginny in black slacks and a green turtleneck sweater. He walked forward and took Ginny's hand. Too stunned to react, she let him. "Hello," he smiled a soft smile and kissed the back of her hand. "You don't speak Ginny?"  
  
"Thank you. Your presents are lovely," she held up her right wrist and the emeralds on her watch were illuminated by the moon.  
  
"Are you not happy that your 'secret friend' turned out to be me?"  
  
"I do not know what to think...Draco." Malfoy smiled, he rarely heard his first name from anyone outside of Slytherin. "You look gorgeous. That dress is very flattering. I, um, well..., I'm not usually speechless. You have that affect on me."  
  
"Should I feel flattered?" Ginny laughed. 'Remember,' she thought to herself, 'don't be nice to him. He's not nice! He's...got lovely eyes.'  
  
"No, I didn't even expect you to stay once you saw that it was me."  
  
"You are very handsome," Ginny felt herself blush.  
  
"You are very pretty," Draco gently pulled her to the stone bench protruding from the tower wall. He conjured a blanket and set it upon the cold stone. He gestured for her to sit and placed himself next to her. "You aren't very nice," Ginny burst out before she could stop herself. "Yes, I am rude, and mean, but in quite a rough, and attractive way..."  
  
"High on ouself now, aren't we Draco?"  
  
"Criticism will get you nowhere, love. Do you expect me to kiss such a sharp tongue?"  
  
"Do you expect me to kiss you at all? What makes you think I would want to?" Draco smiled seductively and Ginny felt suddenly weak and small. "You don't want to kiss me, Ginny?" She mumbled something incoherrent. Draco produced a small purple flower, "I thought you had seen enough red for today, and though red looks absolutely stunning on you, I thought purple would be a nice relief."  
  
"A lily? Purple? How did you know my favorites Draco?"  
  
"A little birdie told me, rather an owl," he smirked and Ginny was rudely jerked back to reality. Was she really thinking of Malfoy as a decent human? Everyone deserves a second chance, but... As if reading her mind Draco asked, lightly, "Doesn't everybody deserve a second chance? No matter how mean, and inhumane they are?" Ginny smiled and threw herself at Draco. Shocked, he didn't respond immediately. After a few seconds his lips warmed to Ginny's style, and all too soon she pulled back. "Yes, Draco Malfoy, and this will be your one hundredth." 


End file.
